


sinners

by winterheats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, M/M, Smut, i guess?? it takes place in the bathroom of a church so why not, johnny makes another cameo in this fic but only for like one sentence lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: inspired by this one tweet i saw with blonde bros dojaemark in which jaehyun’s wearing a sweater vest and the tweet’s like “they bout to drop the hottest bible verse of 2017” or something like that





	sinners

**Author's Note:**

> this fic’s practically a church au but like 99% of what’ll be going on is complete sin???? anyway hope u enjoy the ride

Doyoung was sitting in his car waiting in a mildly vacant parking lot for Jaehyun to finish whatever he was doing at his school. If Jaehyun took any longer, it was guaranteed that they would be late for singing practice. Seeing as they were the two main vocalists of their group, practice wouldn’t really take place unless they were there, so on the other hand, they really didn’t have to worry too much.  
  
“Why is your boyfriend taking so long?” asked Mark, the younger boy sitting in the passenger seat whom Doyoung picked up from soccer practice earlier that day.  
  
“He is not my boyfriend,” Doyoung snapped. Ever since Mark had caught the two boys making out in one of the storage closets during morning service one day, the he had been using the two’s secret affair to his advantage. He would act as their lookout whenever they would sneak off into another storage closet or say he was with them if their parents called him when in reality, he would be at the mall while the other two were probably blowing each other in the parking lot in Doyoung’s car.  
  
Distracting Mark from commenting more on his “boyfriend,” Doyoung complimented his shirt. After practice Mark had changed into light blue jeans and a dark blue light denim material button down that was long sleeved.  
  
Mark looked down at his shirt, “Oh, this? Thanks. It was my brother’s but he grew out of it and gave it to me.” Mark, falling for Doyoung’s diversion, looked at the older and pointed to him, “I like your shirt too, hyung!”  
  
Doyoung momentarily forgot what he dressed himself in that morning and looked down at what he was wearing. Under a light blue denim jacket, he wore a black t-shirt with a large bold animated print on it. “Ah, thanks. I got it -” he paused for a bit, then smiled, remembering where he got the shirt from, “I got it from Jaehyun. He bought the same shirt but in a different color.”  
  
Mark was about to tease Doyoung about Jaehyun when the door of the backseat on Mark’s side opened. Jaehyun hopped in the car, setting down his bag next to him.  
  
“What are you wearing?”  
  
Jaehyun looked up after putting his seatbelt on. It wasn’t a surprise that Doyoung would be asking that question.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Jaehyun looked at what he was wearing. Somehow he had already forgotten that the reason for him showing up to campus on a Saturday was for a photoshoot that would be used to help advertise the school. He was wearing khaki slacks, dress shoes, and a striped long sleeved shirt under a lavender sweater vest.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. He brought a change of clothes with him but had forgotten to actually change into them before meeting Doyoung and Mark. This was exactly what Jaehyun was trying to avoid.  
  
“Hyung, I know we’re going to church but you didn’t really have to dress like the pastor’s son.” Jaehyun didn’t expect that comment to come from Mark.  
  
The two in the front started laughing. “Okay, whatever. Can we go now? I have a change of clothes and I’d like to change into them asap!”  
  
Doyoung and Mark continued laughing in the front as Doyoung started the car and made their way to the church.

* * *

 

Doyoung pulled up to the church’s parking lot and parked the car in his usual spot.

Practice took place in the chapel whereas the public restrooms were located on the first floor below the chapel, which was where Jaehyun had started walking towards in order to change his clothes.  
  
Doyoung and Mark were a couple steps behind Jaehyun and were originally going to go straight to practice but suddenly Doyoung had a change of thought.  
  
He stopped, “Hey, you mind keeping lookout for us?”  
  
Mark stopped and gave Doyoung an anguished look, “Right now? We have practice!”  
  
“Come on, we’re already late anyway. It’ll be quick.” Doyoung put a hand on Mark’s shoulder and pouted. “I miss him.”  
  
Mark lifted an eyebrow. Doyoung confessing to Mark that he misses Jaehyun was surprising. He knew they weren’t boyfriends and assumed they didn’t have any emotional attachment to each other in a romantic way but seeing as they have been intimate with each other for almost a year, it would make sense that Doyoung would eventually grow fond of Jaehyun and vice versa.  
  
But Mark wanted to play around a bit. He said with a conniving smile, “You what him?”  
  
Doyoung knew that Mark spending a lot of time with him and Jaehyun would eventually come back to bite him in the ass. He had no other choice but to give in and beg. “Can you just hurry up already before Jaehyun finishes!”  
  
“Say you miss him one more time.”  
  
Doyoung quickly looked around for anyone around them before saying under his breath, “I miss him.”  
  
“Alright,” Mark grinned, walking towards the entrance of the first floor’s doors, Doyoung following right behind.  
  
The bathroom was small, consisting of three urinals and one handicap stall. Once Doyoung walked in, he crept up to the stall where Jaehyun was changing. Outside, Mark leaned against the front of the door and began to watch a random video on his phone, making sure that no one tries to go into the bathroom. His hyungs normally fooled around in the storage closet, a location that isn’t frequented a lot; so having to cover for them while they’re in the bathroom would be more of a challenge.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Doyoung knocked on the stall door. “Jaehyunah.”  
  
“Yes?” answered Jaehyun innocently, which for some reason stirred up some excitement in Doyoung’s pants.  
  
“Are your clothes still on?”  
  
Jaehyun paused. “Yeah, I’ve got my shoes off though, why?”  
  
“Open the door.”  
  
As soon as Doyoung heard the unlocking of the door, he swiftly made his way into the stall and kissed Jaehyun hard, holding the frame of the younger’s face in his hands. Jaehyun had his hands up in surprise but soon they slowly fell, snaking their way around Doyoung’s waist, bringing the older’s body closer to him.  
  
“Hold on,” Doyoung breathed as he broke apart. Jaehyun, who was already heated in the moment, continued kissing the older’s neck, causing Doyoung to breathe harder.  
  
“We could do this all day but Mark’s keeping lookout for us and we still have practice so we have to do this quick.”  
  
“What do you wanna do?” Jaehyun asked immediately. Always considerate of his hyung.  
  
Doyoung knew exactly what he wanted to do. “Get your back against the door.”  
  
Jaehyun followed his demand. He was about to unbuckle his belt when Doyoung told him to stop. “I’ll be the one to undress you.”  
  
With his body stiff against the door, Jaehyun felt nervous. He wasn’t sure why since Doyoung’s seen his body many times. Maybe it was the setting they were in, or the short amount of time they had. Or it could have been the fact that every part of Jaehyun was going to be focused on as Doyoung undressed him. He figured that’s what was making him nervous. Either way, Doyoung didn’t seem to notice.  
  
The older looked Jaehyun up and down for a long second, with the younger’s eyes watching him.  
  
Doyoung walked up to Jaehyun so they were now only about half an arm distance away from each other. Doyoung started with Jaehyun’s sweater vest, pulling it over Jaehyun’s head then hanging it over the door. He knew he said they had to be quick but Doyoung was taking his time.  
  
Next, he slowly unbuttoned Jaehyun’s shirt, never breaking eye contact as more skin became exposed. After every button had been done, he ran his fingers down Jaehyun’s body, sending shivers down the younger’s spine.  
  
Under the yellow fluorescent lights, Jaehyun still managed to look so effortlessly beautiful. He could tell Jaehyun was getting nervous. Blonde strands of hair started to stick to Jaehyun’s forehead.  
  
However, Jaehyun noticed Doyoung observing his forehead so he ran his fingers through his hair. The movement of Jaehyun’s arm caused one side of his shirt to slide down his shoulder, exposing even more of Jaehyun’s chest.  
  
Jaehyun liked to eat a lot, like a lot a lot so every time Jaehyun’s shirtless body was in front of him, Doyoung couldn’t help but be surprised at how well built he was. He has expected to see a soft tummy at least once but he knew Jaehyun long enough to know that he found pride in maintaining the physical fitness of his body.  
  
Doyoung proceeded to continue stripping Jaehyun. Gently with his finger tips, Doyoung brushed Jaehyun’s shirt off his shoulders so they would fall to the ground. Jaehyun now stood completely exposed from the waist up. He felt a little cold, which was obvious in the way goosebumps started to form on his arms. Doyoung noticed and rubbed his hands up and down Jaehyun’s arms for a bit. This seemed to calm Jaehyun’s nerves a bit.  
  
Doyoung then moved closer to Jaehyun. He first started off with a slow and deep kiss on the lips. As Jaehyun moved his hands to wrap his arms around Doyoung, the older grabbed onto his wrists and pinned them up above his hands. After a soft whisper against Jaehyun’s ear, “Stay still, baby boy,” Doyoung moved his kisses, which only grew increasingly wet and sloppier, up and down along Jaehyun’s cheeks and his jawline. Jaehyun’s face grew hot under all the kisses.  
  
Doyoung intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun’s and brought their locked fingers down by their sides. He moved his arms accordingly as he started kissing Jaehyun down from his neck to his torso. Each kiss was delivered with a slight lick and a hard suck against Jaehyun’s skin. Soon there was a trail of love bites that ran down Jaehyun’s upper body.  
  
The blend of purple, pink and grey splotches contrasted beautifully against Jaehyun’s pale skin.  
  
All mine, Doyoung thought to himself.  
  
Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s fingers to unbuckle Jaehyun’s belt. He continued to remove Jaehyun’s belt and lower his khakis quickly but slowed his actions down once all that was left between Jaehyun’s erection and Doyoung was the thin layer of cotton that was Jaehyun’s underwear.  
  
Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun, who had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He hesitated whether or not to tease Jaehyun or to get straight into blowing him.  
  
Remembering that they were still in their church’s bathroom and were already extremely late for practice, Doyoung decided to speed things up by getting straight to the blow job.  
  
He hooked his fingers on the seams of Jaehyun’s boxers and dragged them down his legs quickly. Jaehyun’s erection sprung upon being released. With no hesitation, Doyoung grasped Jaehyun in his hand and started sucking.  
  
Jaehyun slumped at the touch of Doyoung’s mouth on his cock. He grew tense waiting for what Doyoung was going to do after he had stripped him of all his clothes.  
  
Jaehyun felt like Doyoung was doing the lord’s work on his dick. Doyoung’s tongue swirled over the tip as he moved his hand up and down Jaehyun’s shaft. It didn’t take long for his length to be entirely covered in Doyoung’s saliva, which he didn’t mind. Jaehyun was used to speeding through these things with Doyoung. They’ve learned how to build each other up and come back down within minutes. That was their norm. But now was different.  
  
Seconds felt like hours as every touch, every kiss, every suck sent waves of excitement through Jaehyun’s body. They’ve taken things slow physically before, but that was normally saved for Jaehyun’s bedroom when his parents were still at work, which they weren’t able to take advantage of a lot.  
  
Jaehyun stopped getting lost in his thoughts when his mind began registering the sounds of Doyoung gagging .He opened his eyes and slowly looked down. The sight of Doyoung taking almost all of Jaehyun in his mouth combined with the tip of his cock hitting the back of Doyoung’s throat was enough for Jaehyun to reach his climax. The younger arched his back and tightened the grip he had on Doyoung’s hair with one hand and his grip on the top of the door with the other as he reached his release.  
  
All too quickly Jaehyun tensed as he came then trembled sensitively under Doyoung’s touch. He dropped his head, took deep heavy breaths and let both his hands fall onto Doyoung’s shoulders.  
  
Doyoung got up and let Jaehyun regain himself. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Jaehyun off before attending to the mess that was made on his face.  
  
“How was that, huh?” Doyoung asked as Jaehyun started putting his spare shirt on.  
  
“Would it be wrong to say that that was...truly a spiritual experience?”  
  
“Well, we’re both going to hell anyway so say what you want I guess.”  
  
The two boys smiled at each other. Jaehyun was crouched over as he worked on getting his jeans on when Doyoung bent down to Jaehyun’s level to kiss him softly on the lips. Jaehyun brought his jeans up, leading the kiss in the same direction so they were both standing straight now. The younger sucked on Doyoung’s bottom lip as Jaehyun buttoned his jeans.  
  
“Hey, Jeno! What’s up man!” They heard come from outside. Mark was speaking with a tone of voice louder than his usual, which was most likely his way of trying to tell the two boys to hurry up.  
  
Doyoung and Jaehyun broke apart and looked at each other. “Shit,” Doyoung mouthed. Jaehyun quickly started putting his belt and shirt on. They continued to hear Mark talking but in his normal volume now.  
  
“Haha, alright! I’ll see you in a bit!” Mark said with a louder voice this time.  
  
Jaehyun had already finished putting the rest of his clothes and shoes on. Doyoung had taken Jaehyun’s other clothes and folded them, putting them neatly in Jaehyun’s bag. The younger gave him a thankful smile, which always made Doyoung weak and feel personally attacked by those protruding deep dimples accompanied by the cutest eye smile.  
  
They left the stall and walked towards the exit. Doyoung stood with his face near the crack of the door, “Is it safe to come out?”  
  
“Yeah, hurry up.” Mark hissed.  
  
The two quickly walked out of the bathroom. “Hey, thanks. What’d you tell Jeno?” Jaehyun asked.  
  
“I just told him that the two of you were cleaning inside because the handicap stall toilet had too much poop in it and overflowed causing the floor to be a mess.”  
  
“That’s pretty smart,” Jaehyun said, patting Mark on the shoulder.  
  
Mark pouted and furrowed his brows, “Don’t compliment me. I just lied in the house of the Lord.”  
  
Doyoung pursed his lips to prevent himself from bursting into laughter.  
  
“You know what, I think it’s time we go to practice now,” Jaehyun said quickly, prompting the three of them to start making their way upstairs for practice.  
  
“Alright, but after practice I think I’ll be craving ramen. Spicy ramen perhaps?” Mark said.  
  
Doyoung, who was walking behind him up the stairs, responded, “When are you not craving ramen?”  
  
Mark stopped in his tracks to look back down on Doyoung, who was three steps below him, “Okay but hyung, when are you not craving Jaehyun’s dick?”  
  
Doyoung’s mouth dropped. An obnoxious laugh left Jaehyun’s mouth.  
  
“Louder for the people in the back why don’t you?” Doyoung retorted.  
  
Jaehyun giggled as he continued walking up the stairs, passing the other two, “Alright, we’re already late enough as it is so we might as well keep moving.”  
  
Mark and Doyoung sulked at each other as they continued walking up the stairs.  
  
Behind the corner of the wall at the bottom of the stairs, a bewildered Johnny whispered under his breath, “I knew those two were too close to not be fucking each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i would like to formally apologize to mark lee for making him a sinner in this fic by lying for his hyungs. he is a pure cinnamon roll who needs to be protected at all costs
> 
> 2) idk how johnny always ends up being in the end of my explicit dojae fics but yeah 
> 
> 3) AND ANOTHER THING - YES i do like to believe that in some alternative universe doyoung would call jaehyun his baby boy………….let me live
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
